Stay With Me
by Sasukeliker1
Summary: Hinata gets kidnapped and raped on a mission and Tsunade assigns Sasuke to watch over her. Can he work through the damage and save her?
1. Chapter 1: the mission

**Warning: There is rape and abuse here. If you don't want to read it...i guess you can skip it. But if you don't like the pairing Hinata X Sasuke then just leave now.**

"Hinata Hyuuga! Tsunade is requesting you immediately!" a messanger burst through my apartment door. I only had my own place because I finally got free of my father. 'Course he got to choose it and pay for it.

"I'll be there in a minute." I snapped, grabbing clothes.

"She said to just grab your gear, don't worry about getting dressed. The thieves won't wait." he added.

I looked down at my light blue nightgown. It went to my knees at least so it's not like I'd be exposing anything. "Fine, let's go." I slipped on my sandles and I ran to the front gates. I saw Tsuande and went to her just as she sent team Kakashi off. "I'm here Tsunade-sama."

"I already sent Kiba and Shino, catch up with team Kakashi and go with them. Be careful though Hinata. These guys are ruthless and have some skillful jutsu. _Do not let them catch you_. Go!"

"Got it!" I hurried into the trees and soon caught up to Naruto and Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke in front of them. "Kakashi-sensei, Tsuande-sama told me to go with you." I informed him and he nodded. We were quiet as we ran. I looked over at Naruto and noticed how close he was to Sakura. Ever since they had gotten together my crush on him disappeared. Why bother going after a guy who hardly looks at me? After getting over him, I focused on my training and being stronger. I shortly became more confident and even stopped stuttering. I didn't hold back Kiba or Shino anymore and I became friends with Ten-ten (Neji's girlfriend now) Gaara, and Temari. Thanks to all of them I was more comfortable with myself and everything I did showed it; my fighting and techniques are more confident and stronger, I no longer faint, I'm becoming a medical ninja, Tsuande has even been teaching me and I can handle her training, and I even stood up to my father. All because I got over Naruto.

"Up ahead!" Kakashi exclaimed and I broke out of my thoughts. "Be careful everyone." he warned before we came up to the large group of bandits. They were ugly as hell but freakin' huge!

Two immediately came to me and I quickly hit their chakra points. Three more came, holding shields and spears. I waited until they were close, about to hit me, and back-flipped over them. I got one of them with the chakra points before a second came. I deflected the spear with a kunai and chopped at his neck. The third one came and I grabbed his arm, about to punch me, twisted it behind him, and knocked him unconscious like the last one. I turned and saw one of them sneaking up on Sasuke. I took him out just as Sasuke turned. "Thanks." he mumbled.

"Don't mention it." I panted, getting a bit of a work-out.

I looked around and saw Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Shino, and Kiba were okay and had everything under control. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a few of them running away and took off after them. "Hinata! Don't take them on alone!" Kiba yelled, trying to focus on the couple of guys taking him on.

"I'll try not to!" I yelled over my shoulder before disappearing in the trees. I followed them until I came upon a clearing that I had just seen them stop at. "**Where'd they go?**" I thought.

"Hello cutie." Strong arms wrapped around me and a hand clamped over my mouth before I even had the chance to activate my Byakugan. Crap! I couldn't move at all! I started squirming and the guy held me tighter. "Now, now. Don't fret. We'll take good care of you." I screamed into his hand as the ground suddenly gave out and we fell into a black tunnel. "**Somebody help!"**


	2. Chapter 2: caught

Recap:

_I screamed into his hand as the ground suddenly gave out and we fell into a black tunnel. "**Somebody help!**"_

End recap.

I blinked against the darkness as we came to a stop in a sort of cavern. And we weren't alone. Three other guys were waiting for us. "Hey boss, you got the cutie." one of them exclaimed.

"Yeah I did," the guy holding me agreed, "And I get her first." I did _not _like the sound of that. "Once I'm done, you guys can have your fun with her." That sounded worse! Please don't tell me they were planning to-

The guy opened a door and pushed me in. Before I could do anything, he had me pinned on a bed, tying my hands with ninja wire. Shit, he's fast. And he _was_ planning to do _that_! He pulled the knot tight and sat back to look at me, practically undressing me with his eyes. He started to cover me with his body again and I lashed a foot out, catching him in the crotch. I gave a smug smirk at his gasp of pain before my head was turned by a back-handed slap. Ow! He roughly grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "That hurt, you bitch." he growled.

"Good." I growled back before he slapped me again. He grabbed my ankles and tied them to the bed as well, forcing my legs apart.

"I'm gonna have fun with you, sweetie, and you're gonna take it whether you like it or not. Got it?" I didn't answer so he grabbed my hair and pulled my head back. "Got it?"

"Yes." I whimpered. I couldn't get out. There was nothing I could do. Nobody could find me. I was helpless. I started silently crying as he used a kunai to cut off my nightgown and underwear. "Please...p-please don't." I sobbed.

"Too bad, bitch." he chuckled before he-

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhh!" I screamed.

"A virgin, huh? Perfect." he smirked.

"No! Stop! Stop it hurts! Get out of me! It hurts!" I screamed. He grabbed my throat.

"Shut up or I kill you." I shut up, muffling my screams as he started moving.

"**Somebody save me. It hurts. I don't want this. Please...**" I begged in my head as darkness started filling my vision.

-two days later-

The man finally pulled out of me. The boss and the other two guys had already had their fun, more than once, and he had just finished his turn. He pulled up his pants and left the room, leaving me alone. I stopped crying a long time ago and even stopped screaming as my body became numb. I was sure they were going to kill me before anyone could find me.

The boss guy came in and I mentally groaned. Please not again. "Hello, sweetie." he smirked. "I guess we're finished with you." Please kill me. Anything is better than this. "However...we may need you again soon." No, he's not going to kill me. His eyes seemed to light up as he got an idea. He did some quick handsigns and placed two fingers on my forehead. "Dragon marking jutsu!"

"Aaaahh!" I screamed as pain burst through my body. It quickly spread and condensed at my wrists and ankles and around my throat. It faded as quickly as it came and I laid there, trying to catch my breath. A crash came from outside the door and he left to investigate, leaving me alone. The sounds of fighting and groans came through the door and I tried to focus on it, the pain having made me dizzy. After a minute it was quiet again. The door opened and I thought it was one of the men again. My vision started blacking out and I knew I was going to go unconscious again.

"Hinata." came a familiar voice. The person came over and cut the ninja wire just as I fell into the darkness. Wait. It was -

-Sasuke's P.O.V-

I cut the wire holding her ankles and wrists just as she went limp. Holy crap, she looked like shit. Those bandits really used her. I grabbed a blanket and wrapped her up before lifting her and walking out of the room. Kakashi and Naruto were finishing tying up the guys. "What happened to her?" Naruto exclaimed.

"What do you think, dobe?" I growled.

"I don't know." he whined.

God, for a 17-year old he sure was clueless. "Dumbass." I mumbled before walking the way we came in. Kiba's nose hadn't done much good finding her when her trail ended suddenly. We had to get Neji and use his Byakugan before we finally found her. She shouldn't have run off alone in the first place!

"Let's hurry and get her to Tsunade." Kakashi ordered.

-hospital-

"Let here rest. If she wakes up, get me." Tsunade told me and Kakashi. "Meanwhile, I'll try to find the jutsu that created these markings." She left the room. Kakashi took up post outside the door and I sat down next to Hinata's bed.

-Hinata's P.O.V-

Mmmm. It was warm around me. Comfortable too. The only thing out of place was the slight throbbing in my wrists, ankles, and around my throat. Maybe it was from that nightmare and I never even got out of bed. I opened my eyes and knew I was wrong. I wasn't in my room. I was in a hospital room.

"You're awake?" a voice came from next to the bed. I quickly jumped out of the bed and on the other side. As I placed my weight on my legs, a sharp pain between them made me collapse. The person came over, bending down to help me. I curled up, closing my eyes, and kicked out, screaming, not even looking at who it was. I struggled as the person grabbed my feet and pinned them down. "Kakashi!" Wait. Kakashi-sensei? "Hinata, calm down." the person snapped. I kept my eyes closed and shook my head.

"No! Let me go! Stop it!" I screamed.

"Hinata, it's Sasuke! Now stop struggling!"

"Let go of me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Kakashi, what should I do?" the person questioned.

"We should quiet her first of all." That _did_ sound like Kakashi-sensei! I stopped struggling and opened my eyes. Kakashi was standing at the end of the bed and Sasuke was right at my feet, holding them down. I immediately shut my mouth and Sasuke seemed to relax a bit. Guess my screams kinda hurt his ears.

"I-i'm s-sorry." I whimpered.

"Just don't do that again." he mumbled before getting up, slightly rubbing one ear. He sighed. "Can you stand by yourself long enough to get back on the bed?" I shook my head no. He came toward me slowly and lifted me up, placing me on the bed.

"W-what h-happened?" I asked. "I-i mean h-how'd you find me a-and get me b-back?"

"Neji's byakugan found you after Kiba lost your scent and the enemies were easy to take care of." Kakashi explained. "I'll go get a nurse." he left which left Sasuke and me alone. It's not that I was afraid of Sasuke, I was just that now I was afraid of basically all males...especially when we're alone.

Sasuke was watching me closely and it was really making me uncomfortable. "W-why are y-you watching m-me?" He shrugged. "C-can you stop p-please?" He nodded and looked away.

"Is there anything I can get you before Kakashi gets the nurse?"

"I-i kinda need c-clothes."

He nodded. "I'll go tell him." He left and I laid back down. I looked around the room, over thinking about the things I saw so my mind didn't wander and dwell about the past events. The door opened, making me jump, and a nurse came in with a stack of clothes and a clipboard.

"Hello." she greeted. I nodded in acknowledgement. "I need to give you a quick check-over and then you can get dressed and have someone sign the sheet to release you." she explained. I nodded again as Kakashi came back in.

"I'll sign her out once you're done." he said to the nurse before turning to me. "Once you're ready to go, we're to go to Tsunade." I nodded again and he left the room for the nurse to do the check-up.

-Hokage's office-after the hospital-

"Hello Hinata." Tsunade spoke up as Kakashi, Sasuke, and I came in. Why was Sasuke here?

"H-hello." I responded.

"I haven't found the jutsu behind your markings yet but I assure you I am trying."

"M-markings?" I asked.

"The dragon marks around your throat, wrists, and ankles." she replied. I looked down at my wrists. I had noticed them when I was getting dressed but I wasn't sure what they were. "While I look for it, I want you to stay with someone so we can keep an eye on you."

"Do you already have someone in mind, Tsunade?" Kakashi asked.

"I do. It may not be the best choice considering what she went through but it's the only one I had." she sighed.

"W-who is it?" I stuttered.

"Hinata Hyuuga. I am assigning you to stay with Sasuke Uchiha."


	3. Chapter 3:assigned and disowned

Recap:

_"Hinata Hyuuga. I am assigning you to stay with Sasuke Uchiha."_

End recap.

"Are you sure that's wise, Tsunade-sama?" Sasuke asked. "No disrespect but considering what she just went through..."he trailed off.

"Yes I understand that, Uchiha."she frowned. "But as I just said, you're the only choice I had. Naruto, Sakura, and Lee are much too hyper. Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, and Kiba are on missions, and many of the others were not qualified." she explained. "This is now your mission:you are to guard her, house her, bring her to the hospital for weekly check-ups, and try to get her back on training again. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." he sighed.

"Good. If you need anything, ask me or Kakashi. Meanwhile, I'll have Ibiki interrogate those men and find out some information. You're dismissed."

-Sasuke's house-

"Here's the kitchen, the living room, and that hallway leads to the backyard, training area, and garden." Sasuke directed, Hinata shuffling after him. "This hallway leads to the bedrooms. Okay so far?" He looked back and she nodded. "My room is the last one on the left. You can have the one right across. It's bigger and also has a bigger bathroom and a really nice tub." He opened the door and stepped back, letting her go in. "Tsunade sent Neji to bring you some more clothes."

"I-i thought N-neji was on a m-mission." Hinata pointed out.

"He just got back and should be over soon. I'll be in my room if you need me."

-an hour later-

**Knock. Knock. Knock. **

"Hello Neji." Sasuke greeted.

"I have Hinata's clothes and her father sent a message for her as well."

'That room." Sasuke pointed and then went into the kitchen. Neji knocked on the door before entering and saw Hinata sitting on her bed, reading a book.

-Hinata's P.O.V-

Neji came in the room, two suitcases in his hands. I heard him talking to Sasuke about a message from father and immediately knew it wasn't good news. "I'm sorry, Hinata." There was one clue, he didn't add -sama or even -san to the end of my name. "But your father has disowned you from the Hyuuga clan. He feels that if you could not protect yourself than you are not as strong as he began to believe. He has given you a small amount of money but that is all. Once you have a place to stay, I am to bring you the rest of your belongings. If you don't find a place within a month, everything is getting thrown out. Is this all understood?"

I nodded. He set down the two suitcases and left. I surprised myself by not crying. Sure, now I didn't belong to a clan but my friends had always been my real family. I'm sure I could find a place to stay with someone after I was better and didn't have to stay with Sasuke. Actually, I was relieved to now have no ties to the cruel Hyuugas.

"Hinata. May I come in?" Sasuke asked from in the hallway.

"Y-yes."

He came in, "I overheard what Neji told you."

"Oh." was all I could say.

-Sasuke's P.O.V-

I don't know what I was thinking when I asked her this. "If you can't find a place after Tsunade says you're okay, you're welcome to stay here."

Her eyes lit up as she looked at me. "R-really?"

"Yeah, I guess. If you don't want to, that's fine to."

"O-of course not! T-thank you so much, S-sasuke-sama!" she exclaimed. I blinked in surprise at the ending."Oh! Uh...g-gomen."

"Well...I'll leave you alone then. Tsunade wants you at the hospital tomorrow for a check-up. After that we can start on your training. Okay?" She nodded and I left.

-Hinata's P.O.V-

That was really nice of him. I guess it's good luck that Tsuande assigned me to him and he overheard what Neji said. Now I didn't have to look for a place. Maybe things were going to go well afterall.


	4. Chapter 4: icecream

Recap:

_Now I didn't have to look for a place. Maybe things were going to go well afterall._

End recap.

-the hospital-

"Out Uchiha!" Tsunade snapped at Sasuke.

"I'm going." he grumbled. Hinata sat on the bed, watching with slight amusement, jumping each time Tsunade shouted.

"Ok Hinata." she smiled at her as she turned, closing the door. "I'm gonna need you to take your shirt off so I can check your cuts and replace the bandages." Hinata nodded and took off the shirt. Tsunade took off the bandages from the day before, checked the wounds, put healing ointment on them, and put on new bandages. (Yes she could have used healing chakra but Hinata having to use bandages and stuff is going to come in to play later.) "All better. They seem to already be healing fine just don't push yourself when you're training. Are there any questions you have?"

"Um...M-my period is t-this week b-but since the g-guys didn't use a c-condom or anything I-i'm w-worried I-i might get..."she trailed off, not wanting to finish.

"That you might get pregnant from any of them?" Hinata nodded. "Anything else?"

"C-can you t-test if I got any STDs?" she mumbled.

"I can get the tests ready for when you come in next week." she assured. "Right now I have a surgery appointment. Also, after a couple other check-ups, say...within a month, I can see if you are pregnant or not. Sound good?" Hinata nodded, put on her shirt, and she left out the door. Sasuke met up with her in the lobby.

"Do you want to get something to eat before we head to the training area?" he asked.

"Y-yes please."

They started walking toward the food shops. "What do you want to get?"

She thought for a second. "S-something s-sweet."

"Sweet?" he asked. She nodded. "Okay, how does ice-cream sound?" She nodded again, faster this time. They came to the end of the street where the ice-cream shop was. "Go ahead and get anything. I'll pay for it." he smirked at her.

"I-i can't do that t-to you."

"Don't worry about it. Just order." She looked at the large menu and quickly found what she wanted.

"I-is it okay if I-i get that?" she pointed.

He read where she was pointing. '**Chocoholic's Dream:three scoops of forbidden chocolate, one scoop chocolate silk pie, two scoops chocolate gelato, brownie bits, chocolate fudge, and your desired amount of whipped cream.**' He looked at the server's ice-cream scooper and saw how large it is.

"That's gotta be over a pound of ice-cream, Hinata, and all of it chocolate. Are you sure you're gonna eat all of it?" She nodded. "How much whipped cream are you going to want?"

"Um...I-i usually g-get the w-whole can. T-the m-manager lets me s-since I come h-here a lot."

"Okay then, I'll get you that and we'll eat it on the way." He walked up to the counter, Hinata next to him.

"Hello Hinata! What a pleasure to see you again. I haven't seen you lately." the guy exclaimed, smiling at her. He was about two years older than them with short black hair, pale skin, bright green eyes, and a tall wiry body.

"H-hi Dai-san." she stuttered.

"What? No -kun for me now." he joked, laughing."Oh well, what are you getting this time?" he asked, looking to Sasuke to answer.

"The Chocoholic's Dream and a small cone with vanilla ice-cream." Sasuke answered.

"Whole can, Hina?" Dai asked. She nodded. "Coming right up!" He quickly got it and rang it up on the cash register. (A/N:I have to use american money here, I don't know how to translate it to the Japanese currency.) "It would be $15.00 but for you Hina, I'll make it $8.00." Sasuke paid him and then they left.

"That was nice of him." Sasuke commented, licking his cone to keep it from dripping on his hand.

"H-he's very nice t-to m-me. H-he may have a s-small crush on m-me." Sasuke shrugged and they walked on.

He sat down once they got to the training area, waiting for her to finish before they started. She had finished the ice-cream but apparently saved all the whipped cream in the can for last. She sat next to him in the shade of the tree. She tilted her head back and sprayed the whipped cream into her mouth. "Yum." she mumbled to herself. They were silent while she ate.

"You really like whipped cream, don't you?" Sasuke spoke up. She jumped mid-spray which caused her to miss her mouth and get it on her face instead. He inwardly chuckled at her child-ish pout. "Gomen." he chuckled, wiping some off her cheek onto his fingers. She cleaned up the rest, licking it off her hands. She sprayed the can in her mouth again but none came out.

"Aww." she whined. "T-that was the l-last of it." She looked at his two fingers that had the whipped cream from her cheek. He was just moving to wipe it off on his shorts when she grabbed his wrist in a rather strong grip that surprised him. She lifted his hand up to her face and quickly placed the two fingers in her mouth, licking off the cream. She closed her eyes and gave a little moan as she savored the last of the whipped cream.

"Hinata." Sasuke's voice broke through her whipped cream-clouded mind. She opened her eyes, realizing what she was doing and quickly backed away.

"I-i'm sorry, Sasuke! I-i didn't m-mean to!" she blurted out. He stood up, going to hold his hand out to her. "Don't hit me!" He froze, both of them going completely still. "I-i didn't m-mean to. I-i'm s-s-sorry." she started sobbing.

He dropped to his knees next to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she flinched, letting out a little whimper. "Hinata. It's okay. Don't worry about." he mumbled.

-Sasuke's P.O.V-

It wasn't _exactly _okay. That little innocent move of her's had caused dozens of unwanted images to flash through my head. It disgusted me that my mind had thought those things when she had just been through such horrible things. And now she was crying because of me. Well, technically because of those thieves but right now she was scared of me. I _had _to do something to calm her down. And that led to me doing something even _I _didn't expect:

I hugged her.


	5. Chapter 5:not training and nightmares

Recap:

_I _had_ to do something to calm her down. And that led to me doing something even_ I_ didn't expect: _

_I hugged her._

End recap.

"S-sasuke-s-sama?" she gasped, tensing up in my arms.

"Don't worry Hinata. I'm not going to hurt you." I mumbled. "I'm not like those guys."

"S-sasuke-s-sama, p-please let go." she whimpered. I let go and she wrapped her arms around herself, pulling her knees up. We sat there for a minute in silence before she unfolded herself. "C-can w-we go home t-today?"

"Sure. Let's go."

-Sasuke's house-

The walk back had been very quiet and tense. As soon as I unlocked the door she headed straight for her room. I sighed as I headed for mine. I hadn't meant to upset her. I had to do something to make it up to her, of course, after she had a little time to calm down. I sat down at my desk and started writing. Tsunade had asked me to tell her if anything happened with Hinata, like a breakdown or freak-out or...well...something like this. Probably to see how much those guys messed her up and if she can fix it. Not that Hinata was screwed up! Just that those men definitely affected her, and in one of the worst ways possible.

-later that night-

-Hinata's P.O.V-

I sat on my bed the whole time since Sasuke and I had gotten back. There was no way I was going to sleep tonight, there was just too high a chance of having a nightmare that relived all of that. I wasn't sure if Sasuke had gone to bed already or not since he hadn't made a lot of noise.

I jumped as he knocked on the bedroom door. "I'm coming in, Hinata." He waited a second for any word of protest before opening the door. He walked over to where I was, one hand behind his back. "I'm..uh..I'm sorry about earlier today, I didn't mean to upset you."

I shook my head. "I-it wasn't y-your fault. Y-you didn't know I-i would react like that. I-i should say s-sorry." I mumbled.

He shrugged, "Ok, let's forget about the apologizing. But I brought you something that might cheer you up." He slowly brought his hand and showed me a bowl full of forbidden chocolate ice-cream and two un-opened cans of whipped cream.

"T-that's for me?" I asked.

-Sasuke's P.O.V-

"Yeah, I went out and got it while you were still in here. If you don't want it, then I'm sure Naruto will like it when he gets back from his mission." I smirked as she quickly shook her head and took the bowl. I put the cans on the bedside table and started to walk out of the room.

"S-sasuke-sama!" she exclaimed.

"You really don't have to use -sama with my name, Hinata." I huffed as I turned back around. "And yes?"

"Um...C-can you stay w-with me t-tonight? I-i don't w-want to be alone." she mumbled, getting quieter toward the end.

-Hinata's P.O.V-

What a stupid question! Of course he wouldn't stay in here, he had his own room and I'm sure he wanted to go to sleep now. "Ok." he responded, coming back over. I moved to the side so he had some room to sit.

"T-thank you...f-for the ice-cream t-too." I stuttered. It was nice having him near me, knowing that if something happened he could, and would, protect me.

"You're welcome." he mumbled and I started eating. I ate the ice-cream a little slower this time so I could savor it and have it fill me up more. Once I was done I placed the bowl on the table with the whipped cream cans.

"T-that was good." I murmured.

"It's kinda late. I'll put the whipped cream in the fridge and then you can get some sleep. Okay?" I quickly shook my head.

"No! P-please don't m-make me s-sleep. Please!" I started begging. "P-please..."

He slowly put one arm around my shoulders and pulled me a little closer. "You can't stay up all night Hinata and expect to get through tomorrow."

"I-i can do it. I-i don't want to s-see everything again." I allowed him to pull me closer and I relaxed against his chest. It was oddly...very comfortable.

"I'll wake you up if you start to see it again okay? And I'll be here when you wake up." he promised. His last words were more of a murmur as his heartbeat lulled me into sleep.

-Sasuke's P.O.V-

-later-

I snapped out of my light doze as I heard a whimper. Hinata was still asleep but she was apparently starting to have a bad dream. "Hinata." I mumbled, giving her shoulder a little shake.

"No! P-please. N-not again." she whimpered, curling up a bit.

"Hinata." I said a little louder, giving her a little more of a shake.

"No! N-not again!" she sobbed. "P-please, let me go."

"Hinata!" I exclaimed as she started crying and thrashing around in my arms. 'Hinata, wake up!"

"Ah!" she screamed as she woke up. "No!" she cried, pushing me away. I fell off the bed and on my back. "S-sasuke-s-sama?"

"Down here." I groaned. She peeked over the edge.

"I-i'm s-sorry."

I got up, 'Don't worry about it." I looked down at her on the bed, curled up, glancing everywhere frantically. "Hinata," I started, sighing as she jumped, "let's get you to Tsunade, maybe she can do something."

'Okay." she mumbled. She got up and we set off for the Hokage's building.

-Tsunade-

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune snapped as we walked into the office behind her.

"What? What's going on?" she jumped awake, knocking her empty sake bottle onto the ground, a paper stuck to her face.

Shizune gave an annoyed sigh but didn't scold her at this second, "Sasuke and Hinata are here."

"Hinata?" she mumbled, becoming more awake immediately. "Thank you Shizune, you can go." She waited until she closed the door behind her. "Okay, why are you two here? What happened?"

"Hinata had refused to go to sleep but I managed to get her to but then she had a nightmare. Is there anything you can do that can help with that?" I reported as I handed her the paper from earlier that explained what had happened at the training field.

She quickly read it over before speaking to Hinata. "The only thing I can do is give you some medicine that will put you asleep. It's what we use sometimes in the mental asylum for patients who refuse to go to sleep and for some of the insomniac ones. Would that be okay with you?"

-Hinata's P.O.V-

I nodded. If I didn't have that nightmare again it was fine. "Tsunade-sama." Sasuke spoke up. "Have you found out about the markings yet?"

"Yes I have and I'm glad I did." She opened a draw in her desk and pulled out a little scroll. "It was hidden behind some larger scrolls, in the forbidden area." She opened it up. "The Dragon Marking Jutsu has been forbidden for a long time now. It allows the person who cast it to mark a certain person. When they wish to, since a little of their chakra is in the markings, they can activate it and the person that has the markings has to go to them no matter what. It also allows them to find that person."

"But we've got them in custody, so why do we need to worry about it?" Sasuke asked.

As a look passed on Tsunade's, my heart dropped into my stomach. Oh no, please no. "We didn't get the leader, who placed the mark on her. Somehow he escaped and we sent Kiba, Kakashi, and some ninja dogs to get him but he just disappeared. None of them could find his scent."

My knees wobbled and I started to fall, my mind going into shock. Sasuke caught me and laid me down on a small couch near the wall. "Hinata, are you okay?" he asked. I slowly shook my head, not even really hearing him or seeing him. They didn't get him. I wasn't safe. He could still get me and use me again like he did before. "I think she's going into shock." Sasuke replied to something Tsunade had mumbled as he looked at my wide eyes. "Hinata, don't worry." I turned my head to look directly at him.

"H-he can s-still get me. H-he's gonna use m-me again." I grabbed Sasuke's shirt and pulled him down to me. "D-don't let him get m-me, S-sasuke. P-please." I cried into his shoulder. Tsunade came over and laid a green-chakra hand on my forehead, quickly putting me into an empty sleep.

-Sasuke's P.O.V-

"I'll have Shizune get that medicine for you and deliver it tomorrow morning. Hinata should be out until then. I'll also have an anbu keep watch over you guys occasionally and I'll make sure the men at the gate are aware of every single person who comes near the entrance. I'll also inform the patrol group so they can keep their eyes out." She placed a hand on my shoulder. "He will not get her again. If he makes it past everyone, it's up to you to protect her, Uchiha. Got it?" The fire in her eyes told me that she was ready to kill this man herself for hurting Hinata, a girl she had come to love as much as her second daughter (Sakura being her first).

"I will. Thank you, Tsunade-sama." I gathered Hinata's limp body into my arms and quickly took her back home.


End file.
